


That's My Ninja Way!

by Airi_chan



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Badass Female, Cool, Dangerous, F/M, It's a fiction for Skip Beat inspired by Narutoverse, Katana, Koga - Freeform, Kyoko - Freeform, Lotus in the Mire universe, Ren - Freeform, Samurai, Shinobi, Shizuma, Shuriken, asahina - Freeform, charming This is not a fiction for Naruto fandom, chidori - Freeform, date, inspired by Uchiha Itachi and Sunagakure Pakura, kunai - Freeform, kunoichi - Freeform, lethal, momiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airi_chan/pseuds/Airi_chan
Summary: Ren is called to a job interview for a role that coincidentally happens to be the same place where the filming set of "Lotus in the Mire" shoot their takes. Also a glimpse into Momiji's world, with her in action!
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	That's My Ninja Way!

Things you need to know:

**-Ninjutsu-** (忍術 or Ninja Art Style, literally meaning: Ninja Techniques) sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term ninpō. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponry qualifies as ninjutsu.

**-Jutsu-** (術, literally meaning: skills/techniques) are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra.

**-Chakra-** (チャクラ, chakura) is a substance native to lifeforms on some planets.

Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. There are five basic elemental types of chakra

Fire, (Katon) Wind, (Fuuton) Lightning, (Raiton) Earth, (Doton) and Water. (Suiton)

**-Kekkei Genkai-** (血継限界 literally meaning: bloodline limit) is an anomaly of the DNA that allows the wielder to use unique techniques. Most kekkei genkai are passed down between generations of a clan.

**-Seals-** (印, Hand Signs) are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorisation.

A master shinobi can use a jutsu without making seals or making just a few seals. A novice/low skills can't perform jutsu without hand seals. The number of seals indicates the skills of the shinobi. The more skilled someone is, the less effort he needs to put on casting a jutsu.The rare kind are shinobi who have perfected the art of using ninjutsu to a degree they don't even need to rely on handseals.

**Wind** (風, Kaze) is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire.

**Fire** (火, Hi) is strong against Wind but weak against Water.

However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

A metallic gray Porsche had just arrived at the premises of its destination.The car's door opened and a foot stepped outside on the ground. It belonged to no other less than Tsuruga Ren.

It was where the _Lotus in the Mire_ filming set took place. He made his way to the entrance and was headed to wherever his casting was about to happen. 

Lucky for him everyone was too busy shooting Shizuma and Chidori's scene in the forest, so there was no need for useless small talk and polite smiles at least not right away. He could have easily blended in with the people when their attention had been targeted on someone else. But it looked like they were wrapping up the scene with those two, and he came just on time for something that would truly hold his attention.

New actors showed up and with them was Kyoko in a full Momiji costume with a wig, makeup and all. She was her usual self but for some reason he thought she looked a bit nervous when she was talking to the actor next to her. 

He had a pleasant aura, and he looked like he was in his thirties. 

Ren easily recognized him. He was a veteran actor in action movies. So he pretty much had an idea why she was in that state.

In the next scene Kyoko and three male actors were about to have a showdown with each other. Soon after Director Morizumi went through the script with the actors and then Kuresaki the producer came and he asked for Kyoko alone aside, so they could talk about his requirements for certain things that the role requested of her to do. 

For some reason he was convinced that whatever he had asked of her to deliver, she would have done it without hesitation.

He loved that about her even though his face was always impassive, he wanted to challenge her more every time. 

Director Morizumi threw a glance at him and he gave a short snort laugh. He knew how much thrilled Yuki was to have Kyoko chosen as his Momiji actress, and to put her to trials from time to time. It wasn't because he still had any doubt left in him, it was because he was convinced of her abilities so he wanted to see more of it. He was having a great time whenever the Momiji scenes were about to get recorded, even though his face was often stolid.

"Everyone get to your starting position!"

Morizumi director addressed the actors. They were about to start shooting the new scenes. He waited for a few minutes before he gave the next command.

"Ready!? and ACTION!!"

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

**Lotus in the Mire (Episode - "Survival Instincts" Scene 6/take 1)**

In a one sunny day a group of trio assassins camouflaged as the local peasants were chasing once again after Shizuma and Chidori in the forest. Shizuma had previously confronted them skilfully by using his katana techniques, slowing them down for a while until they went again for the capture. 

Shizuma couldn't risk another face off, not with Chidori by his side. There was the possibility of her being taken a hostage by the assassins. Without prior martial arts knowledge he knew he could not count on her keeping herself safe, thus the only solution was escaping them until the killers lost any track of them. 

As the trio were in search for them, suddenly from up above a lacerating kunai knife just flew by with the right amount of control, and grazed the cheek of one of them before it hit the ground.

All three looked up above and sideways totally perplexed searching for the one, responsible. 

"This is where your fun ends I'm afraid..." an apathetic and a sedentary female voice was heard coming from the huge tree.

As soon as they heard someone talking the antsy assessins took a defensive stance immediately, trying to figure out the enemy's hiding place.

"You can't even do your job properly and you call yourselves assassins?" She smirked at them and then she continued. "What's wrong? You can't find me yet?" 

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" one of the assassins exclaimed bitterly.

"That's right! If you are so good then come and have a go with us!" added another one while anxiously laughed at her. 

"Come here whoever you are!" the one with a grazed cheek shouted. 

"What a bunch of losers!" Complacency could be felt in her voice.

"What did you just called us!?" 

"Wait! I can see a figure of someone on that tree sitting" one of the group mates shared with his partner. 

"Where? I can't see nothing from this damn leaves!" 

"It's there I tell you! Take a look again." he assured him.

He looked up and there she was indeed. Sitting on the highest branch with her back turned, using its main body as a supporter looking down at them.

"Don't get so cocky! Now that we know where you are, don't regret your words later and plead for your life." Said the slashed assassin.

"Regret my words you say? Plead for my life? Hmph! How impudent! If only you were good enough to kill her with one move I would be saying nothing but praises to you now." A malicious grin appeared on her lips.

"Aren't you their back up enforcement?" The assassins shared confused glances among them. 

"There are three of you and yet failed miserably to kill that stupid woman! You just bought her enough time for my master to show up and save her." she clicked her tongue at them. She started feeling irritated all of sudden.

"Master? So you are working for that guy!"

"Of course I am! I only follow one master, now and forever! My life is not my own but my master's! And you idiots thought he was some weakling just because he didn't kill you right away and dare go against him, pushing him to the edge and all thanks to that woman!" 

"UNFORGIVABLE!" She unleashed her malevolent intent in a stern voice. And then with a jump, she triple - doubled flipped her way down to confront them at last. (It's called the silivas move)

"Do you think one kunoichi is enough to handle all three of us at once?" One of them spoke with a sardonic look on his face. 

"Try me!" She said with a smug voice and eyes cool as ice.

All three of them came approaching her at the same time circling around their enemy, with slow movements. She without even flinching just followed them with her eyes, waiting for their attack.

This strategy used by the assassins was called psychological warfare on the enemy trying to intimidate and assess her at the same time. Little did they know this method wouldn't work on someone like her because she was doing exactly the same thing to them by staying at ease, completely calm and not attacking. 

One of them was about to strike by using his katana, she jumped up high and leg-kicked his kneecap causing him to fall down screaming in pain. 

Another assassin caught her by the wrist trying to pull her to himself so he could jab her in the face with his free arm, immediately she ducked and jabbed him one instead with a rising jab from below.

Not leaving her much time to react, the third assassin a shinobi the same type as her hit her in the back with a wheel kick causing her to fall down on her knees.

Wanting to finish her while still on the ground he took his kunai knife and went for a backstab. She grabbed some dirt from the ground inside her fist, and waited for the right moment to throw it into his eyes. While one was falling down another two showed up, the two samurai assassins.

Surrounding both her left and right side, the two samurais quicky made their move by dashing towards her as fast as they could with the katana in their hand hungry for her blood. She took out two kunai knives stashed from behind, waiting for them.

One blade was about to make a contact with the fair skin of her arm was prevented swiftly with her left hand kunai knife, and then immediately stopped the attack from the other blade on her neck with her right hand kunai knife.

The samurais didn't stop there and continued with their up and down high speed attacks, and everytime she was able to stop them with just her kunai knives.

Visually it was a beautiful yet mortal representation of a dance following the tune of life and death.

These back and forth actions finally came to an end after a while, when the shinobi threw shurikens at her to distract her.

A feeling of danger coming quickly alarmed her senses, so she dodged the throwing stars with a roundoff followed by a double back handspring. 

She smirked at the shinobi and then she rushed towards the tree using it as a leaping ground for a even higher jump in the sky, rotating her body upside down and returning the favor by throwing kunai and shurikens in mid air with pinpoint precision at them.

Her shuriken jutsu was among the best in her clan. She almost got three out of three by using this technique, severely injuring two samurais down. The shinobi managed to dodge them all but one, leaving his abdomen hit with a lighter attack. 

Only the samurais were heavily injured with the shurikens stuck in every part of their body. Cutting all of their major arteries, they were laying on a puddle of blood, while the shinobi was still mobile.

When she descended on the ground, a small grin showed up at the corner of her lips while gazing at the shinobi.

"Looks like we underestimated you..." he said to her.

"Not nearly enough." she replied with a placid tone and a composed demeanour.

"Not bad, but I'm not giving up yet!" he wasn't someone who would easily walk away.

"Don't worry, there's more coming..." And showed him her hands with the shurikens placed in between her fingers.

He immediately prepared for an attack by attacking first. He joined his hands and performed the hand seals for tiger, hare, dog, ram and dragon to unleash his technique.

"<Ninpō> Fuuton - Kazekiri no Jutsu!" (Wind Release - Wind blade technique) 

It was a ninjutsu where the user manipulates the wind nature by using his chakra into a blade of his liking or ability and that can cut through anything. 

This shinobi was throwing almost invisible to the human eye, wind formed shurikens at Momiji who was trying to avoid them by continuous use of roundoff and back handsprings until she seized the perfect timing to counter-attack. 

It was a battle of stamina between those two. The first to get exhausted will lose.

She threw her own shurikens at him whenever she could in those fleeting seconds, but they were skillfully deflected by his wind shurikens forcing her to evade them as well. She knew she couldn't allow him to get her with his jutsu, or she'll meet her end soon.

Finally a chance presented itself for the kunoichi to make her move. He was already getting tired after trying to keep up with her speed, so she backflipped and threw two kunai knives and pierced his upper shoulders. Blood squirted instantly, he fell on the ground.He didn't want to show he was in pain so he gritted his teeth, trying to endure with the ache. 

One of the fallen samurais grabbed a peeble from the ground and threw it with his remaining strength at her, hitting her head causing a small tearing to the skin hidden beneath the headband on her forehead. Soon after, blood dripped down on her face. 

She slowly moved her head to the side, where he was laying down with the other samurai who lost consciousness due to loss of blood. The look on her face was void of any feelings, she was strangely serene and yet frigid cold to the point of bone chilling. 

"Pathetic..." She only said that one word. And then she raised her hands up to chest level to both of her sides, and spread her palms as if she wanted to show something.

"Shakuton - Kajosatsu..." (Scorch Release - Extreme Steam Kill)

A ninjutsu where a user with only a unique kekkei genkai can combine two chakra natures at the same time of wind and fire. 

This jutsu allows the user to evaporate all the water inside the target's body, leaving them as a desiccated corpse.

Then two flaming orbs resembling small suns were created, which levitated just above her each palm in the air.

"Don't resent me for this." She said with a soft voice to the samurai. And then she threw her orbs at both of them, exploding and instantly evaporating the water inside their bodies turning the corpses in a mummified state with visible traces of the remaining steam.

"This... can't be..." the shinobi was stunned and terrified at the same time.

"Kekkei Genkai! You are a member of that exterminated clan of the past."

Momiji didn't bother listening to him, she was instead reminiscing about her duty to her master while slowly approaching him.

_I'll do anything to make his dream come true... this is my ninja way!_

"Shakuton - Daijohappa!" (Scorch Release - Evaporation Blast!)

She then created multiple flaming orbs combining them into a single massive one.

"Sayonara! I doubt we'll ever meet again"

And she threw the mega orb at him, which quickly turned into a violent explosion incinerating a large part of the area of the forest leaving visible remnants of a steam.

After a few seconds when the steam cleared up a little the damage got more visible. The shinobi's corpse was in a worse state than the two samurais. And it's shown Momiji's back turned in the opposite direction completely unscathed from her jutsu, as she's heading back to where her master was. While in the background, a vast size of the vegetation was engulfed in steam and flames. 

End of scene.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

"And Cut!" Exclaimed Director Morizumi.

"Good job everyone! The rehearsal really payed off, you did it in one take." He showed an approval smile to the actors.

Then suddenly a clapping sound was heard coming from the Producer's side.

He was standing upright, wearing the same poker face and was clapping his hands In admiration while looking at Kyoko. It was a well deserved applause. He was moved even though one could not tell.

Soon after everyone on the set followed him, and gave a big round of applause for the actors. Kyoko was surprised by everyone's reaction and she felt emotional all of a sudden.

She looked at Kuresaki, then she took the katana and its scabbard from the ground. She gave it a swung around with her hand masterfully, and made a one final slashing move before she put it back inside its sheath. And then she gave a respectful forty five degree bow to him.

While Momiji's dedication laid with Shizuma, Kyoko's was in the hands of the Producer.

She had held his opinion in high regards, even more compared to the Director.

She was more than happy to go along with his wishes, like in this case using only kunai and shurikens giving a rest to the katana.

Her co-actors with the role of assassins felt proud of the new rising blood in the acting world, while Ren who had been looking from afar had an expression on his face that said "That's my girl" accompanied by his angelic smile.

"Mogami san, that was an amazing performance there." Said the shinobi actor.

"It's all thanks to your collaboration, sir!" she made a bow to him and to the samurai actors.

"I'm looking forward to our next job together. You will make a good action star in the future" he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing" she humbled herself down and she felt a bit embarrassed by his praise.

"Why? Does that mean you don't want to work with me anymore after this?" He asked her pretending as if he was hurt, causing her to panic.

"What? No! That wasn't what I meant... I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please forgive my lack of manners! I would be honored to work with you again!" She bowed again.

The three actors were bemused by her reaction because the actress was nothing like her character. Even though they had rehearsed together for three days, she was mostly in character and then she quickly had to go to her next job at TBM. They had other jobs as well and didn't have much chance to talk after practice either.

"Don't worry Mogami san, he's just joking with you" Said one of the samurai actors.

"Ah... so it was like that, hahaha..." She felt embarrassed again for assuming things.

"Anyway, good luck! And I hope you'll take care of me again in the future" the shinobi actor made a slight bow with his head.

"Same here!" She bowed yet again.

The three actors left, but someone more eminent was approaching her now.

_Ah... I managed to embarrass myself in front of the actors..._ she thought to herself with a bright red expression on her face. 

When she straightened up she saw everyone's head was turned to someone's direction. _Hm? What is happening...?_ She was still unaware.

"Mogami san..." a gentle yet manly voice had just called her name, she recognized it right away. Her pupils got dilated instantly and her heart was beating faster. When she turned back she saw him next to her. Her very own Tsuruga san.

"Tsuruga san...?" she asked surprised. He answered her with a soft smile.

"Is that really him, in the flash?" One of the female staff asked the one next to her.

"Yes! It's definitely Tsuruga Ren! But what is he doing here!?" she replied.

"Who cares! What matters is he's here and we get to see him in person. Omg he's so hot!" Her eyes turned heart shaped.

"I thought you gave up on him now that he's taken by Kana san?"

"Yeah I said that, but I can't resist drooling after him whenever I see him on television."

"It's no use huh?" She felt pity for her.

"I want to give up being his fan, but I just can't! I still like him even if he has a girlfriend. How lucky for you being Koga's fan, he's still single... " She was about to cry. 

"Please don't jinx my luck! I hope Koga san will never get a girlfriend." she clasped her hands in a prayer.

"It's only a matter of time you know, it's not like he'll stay single forever" The other staff girl glared at her and then she replied.

"Anyway... Don't you find it strange how close he is with Mogami Kyoko?

"What are you saying, she's just his kouhai. They are from the same Agency, they share the same manager and they even played in the same drama, remember?"

"Dark Moon!" She suddenly remembered.

"That's right. Their relationship is strictly professional. Or do you think Tsuruga san will fall for her when he has a girlfriend like Kana san?

"Well..." she pondered over it and it didn't strike her as impossible. Not after what she had just saw. Mogami Kyoko although brutal as Momiji, was quite alluring at the same time. Even as a woman she found herself attracted to Momiji when she showed her maliciousness and she was in awe by the demonstration of her martial arts. At that moment she thought she was the coolest female actress she's had ever seen, even more than Kana san.

"What? You actually consider it possible?" 

"Maybe?" she smiled in confusion.

"No way! I'm telling you it's impossible! He has Kana san you know..." she felt angry and jealous as the same time.

"Are you defending your rival now?" she laughed at her making the other one pout. 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Kyoko felt Ren's burning stare all over her body. She was at loss of words for seeing him on the Lotus in the Mire set, while he just took his time examining her carefully from head to toe.

He already knew she was beautiful but was she to that extent enchantingly beautiful? 

He was once again captivated by the power of her charm. That adorable Mogami san who was trembling like a deer inside the elevator when he kissed her pinky finger, was the same dauntless warrior who had just killed three people in cold blood.

When she started showing signs of discomfort by his gaze, he immediately had it noticed and began talking. 

"Sorry about that, I was just lamenting for not being in the same production as you again. " He chuckled at her. 

_This man! Is he doing it on purpose? Does he really have no idea how he's affecting my heart with those eyes? Or maybe he does but he's doing it anyway? I knew it! He's a unparalleled playboy!_

"Mogami san?" He waived with his hand in front of her eyes trying to get a response.

her thoughts were interrupted and she showed a reaction.

"Ah, yes... Tsuruga san."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm completely fine!" She tried to make herself appear less affected yet he knew better. He decided to cut her some slack and play along with it. He was secretly enjoying himself although his face determined to not show it, he changed the subject. 

"I have really enjoyed your scene Mogami san, I found myself quite drawn to this Momiji character." He said in a teasing tone wearing a friendly senpai expression.

Her heart was beating rapidly yet again because of the way he said it. It felt more intimate with a hidden meaning behind, that he knew she could understand right away. 

She was trying too hard to not show the usual blushing reactions on her face here on the set. And he knew that.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here, Tsuruga san? And what about Yashiro san, is he not here with you?" By trying to be too formal she wanted to let him know he better stop before they get suspicious in other people's eyes. Her message was received.

"I am here because of a job offer actually. And Yashiro san will come later. He had a prior task he needed to get done."

_Wait what? Tsuruga san came because he was offered another role for Lotus in the Mire?_ She was pondering over it. 

"Is that true? You are going to be part of the cast, Tsuruga san?" She was both delighted and surprised. He showed a loving smile.

"Would you like me to be?" He asked with a tender voice.

"That is, I... would really like it... If it turns out that way" she forced the words out of her mouth with a diffident voice while her cheeks were now tainted with a rosy color. 

"Oh, what's that? Tsuruga kun had decided to join us? Said the nearing Koga, who chose to join the conversation as soon as he saw them.

Both of them felt alarmed by his voice. Because they were too absorbed in each other's presence, they couldn't see him coming closer.

_How much did he hear!? Shoot! I can't afford to lower my guard when I'm with this guy! Tsuruga's san soulmate is dangerous!_

She already started panicking inwardly. 

"Ah please excuse me for butting in on your conversation like this, but I was really surprised by what I heard just now." Said Koga with a polite yet cheerful tone. He wanted to come across as the best pro actor version of himself when in front of Tsuruga Ren. 

_Wow how fake! He loves to hear other people's conversation and meddle in someone else's business_.

Kyoko thought to herself as she saw the smiling face on Koga. She kept a neutral face on the outside while her inner self's jaws dropped hard on the floor. 

"You must be the lead actor I believe?" Said Ren with the usual professional expression on his face. 

_Huh? Does he not know who I am? Is this a joke? Hey, are you telling me YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM!?_

He was boiling from the inside, but he would have hated for Ren to know how upset he made him feel, so he kept a straight and a polite face. 

"That's right. I am the one who was offered the role of Shizuma. By chance, could it be you do you not remember my name? Even though we were always nominated next to each other, and met at gala parties?"

He asked in the nicest and most polite way possible with a smile on his face, but only one person knew how he felt deep inside.

_OMG! Koga san is so scary!! I bet in his mind he's probably slicing Tsuruga san million times over and over! Kyaa!! No! Don't do it Koga san! Resist the temptation! He's innocent! He wasn't trying to offend you I'm sure of it!_

She was screaming inwardly trying to save Ren from danger while she monitored Koga's actions with a slightly uneasy look on her face. 

"Mogami san, is something wrong?" Ren was mindful of her actions instead. 

"No, nothing." she played nonchalant. 

_Please don't ignore him. Tsuruga san pay attention!_

"I'm sorry, what did you asked me just now?"

Said Ren to Koga.

_Aaaa! OMG!!!_ She screamed inside her mind again as she was looking back and forth at Ren and Koga with her eyes.

"Nothing important." Said Koga with a polite smile.

_This bastard!_

"Are you sure?" Asked the oblivious Ren. 

"Yeah. Anyway, I don't wanna take much of your time just wanted to know if you will join us anytime soon?"

_Just hurry up and tell me I can't stand being in your presence anymore!_

"No, I won't be part of this project. I was called for something else. I myself would like to know the reason why was I requested to come here."

"I see." Koga replied

"Tsuruga san we won't be working together?" Kyoko asked with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry..." Ren replied with an apologetic expression. "Maybe next time."

"Hmn..." she uttered

"Um... Excuse me." A femenine voice was heard. When they turned to face her they saw Asahina san behind Koga. She was the Chidori actress.

"I came to call Koga san and Mogami san. We are about to have a lunch break so I was asked to fetch them." She said with a shy voice and greeted Ren with a slight bow, he returned the gesture.

"Alright. I was about to go back anyway. I have to retreat now and before I go, congratulations on your relationship with Kana san. I'm afraid losing some fans it's inevitable, but as long as you are happy that's all that matters right?" He said with a polite smile on his face.

"That's right" Ren returned the same polite smile, but he felt a bit irked at the same time.

It wasn't because of the losing fans remark but because he detected the true nature of this man.

"You even lost Mogami san here, as a fan..." he added another unnecessary remark.

"Koga san it's not like that!" Kyoko couldn't stop herself from trying to correct him.

"Yeah I know, I was just joking." He said in a bantering tone which made her heave a sigh of relief but then...

"This is not a joke, but she wasn't exactly happy either." He teased her again.

"Koga san!" she felt embarrassed and a bit angry at the same time.

_If you continue, I will tell Tsuruga san how happy you were plotting to steal his fans and his number one position from him when you heard about his relationship with Kana san._ She communicated telepathically with him.

And him as if he was hit by electricity he understood her.

"Just kidding." he was trying to hold back his laughter with his hand.

"Sorry about that Tsuruga kun, I was just teasing Mogami san. As you can see she makes some interesting reactions. But I'm sure you already know that since you are her senpai at the same Agency."

"I didn't know you two were so close..." Added Ren.

"We are not, Tsuruga san. I respect Koga san as an actor and a senpai." Kyoko replied to him.

"Well, that's true" Said Koga. "But lately I feel like we really clicked?" He said while looking at Kyoko.

_That's because I'm pretending to have feelings of hatred towards Tsuruga san because of a broken heart. And you as his original hater now think you made a pact with me because of it._

"Alright, then I better go now. Nice meeting you Tsuruga kun. Let's go, Asahina san. And Mogami san when you come back be prepared to get flooded with questions, I have bunch of them about your new action moves." 

"Yes..." Kyoko said quietly.

Koga and Asahina went back to join the crew.

"Looks like you are getting along" said Ren

"Not really..." She felt awkward just by thinking about it. 

"It didn't seem that way though." 

"It's true Tsuruga san. We are not that friendly as you think, but I do think he's someone whom I can learn a lot from when it comes to acting."

"So he's good... "

"About that... I've been meaning to ask you this. Um... you really don't know him?

"Should I?" he genuinely asked.

"Ahhh..." she made a troubled expression.

_Tsuruga san really only lives for work and doesn't bother with trivial things like who's the most desirable man after him. But I don't have the right to reapproch him because I'm the same when it comes to things like that. I wonder if Koga san will unleash his anger at me later after this..._

"Is it true what he said about you when you heard about me and Kana san?

"That was after―" she stopped herself from talking when she realized what she was about to say.

"After?"

"That was, few days after the... confession" she said with a blushing face. "By then I already knew about... some things"

"Some things? Some things like what?" his voice got mellowy again and he was looking at her profoundly.

_I swear I can't... I just can't win with this playboy. You are doing it on purpose again Tsuruga san! Does he not care we are in public right now? I had my suspicions of him being experienced with stuff like this, but I really can't handle him when he's being like that!_

"I wanna touch your hand so badly" when he said it her eyes had widened and her face became even redder.

"So I better stop now before things escalate and I lose control of myself... Sorry about that, Mogami san" he showed her a tormented smile.

"Ahh..." Her heart squeezed so hard she was barely able to breath. 

"I better go now. You should also go back to the crew, they are waiting for you." 

Kyoko only nodded with her head. 

He smiled again before he left. She remained at the same place and kept watching over his slowly disappearing figure. She needed more time to get ahold of her emotions before she went back. And then she realized she was also starting to have feelings of greediness building up inside her.

_I wish you had held my hand too, Tsuruga san..._

Ren was headed to the office he was summoned, and on his way there was reflecting over his actions. 

He was annoyed with himself for being susceptible to temptation when it came to Kyoko. He was previously adviced by Yashiro san to be careful with his comportment because there was a risk of putting her in danger. He wasn't exactly proud of himself when his head cleared up only on his way back. He was determined to exercise restraining of his emotions at least when they were in public for the next time. 

He had to! If he wanted her to be safe and happy in the future. By the time he made his resolve, he already came to his designated place. 

He knocked on the door and when he came inside he saw Director Date sitting on a chair waiting for him. 

"Welcome, Tsuruga Ren" The Director greeted him.

"Good day. The President told me the casting was held here for the new role.

"That's right. I recently came in Japan so I asked for a favor from Kuresaki san. A place where I can discuss about the project I'm in charge of, until I find my own studio."

"Now things are starting to make sense." Ren said. 

"By the way I'm Date Hirotaka, Director of the movie project, and the one who offered you the new role"

"Yes, I know you very well."

"I have watched you in Dark Moon and you gave an amazing performance. Perhaps even better than the one of Hizuri Kuu."

"Thank you for the praise, but I'm nowhere near to his level yet."

Being the good actor he is, he didn't flinch when he heard his father's name. After all this man wasn't Tsuruga Ren's father. 

"No need to be so humble. It's the truth" 

"I owe it big part to Director Ogata who gave me the opportunity and had the patience to let me continue be part of the cast." Date smiled when he heard his son's name.

"Yes, your previous Director also proved himself to be worthy by turning the remake into a success. As his father, I'm proud of him... It's a beautiful thing when you get to see your own child surpassing you in the same field of work. I bet Kuu feels the same way about you too." he showed a witty smile.

A sudden silence. 

Ren was utterly shocked. He wanted to make sure he heard him right so he pretended he was confused and asked him. 

"Excuse me, the thing you said just now?"

"I'm sure both of your parents feel proud of you, Kuon..."

He wasn't mistaken. This man knew his identity and origin. So there was another person who knew that Tsuruga Ren was just an alias for Hizuri Kuon.

**THE END**.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely because of a self gratification purposes so I allowed myself to even deviate a little from the original path. What I mean by that is while I'm all for original characters of the Skip Beat fandom, I took some liberties with the "Lotus in the Mire" characters. (because I really wanted to do it this way)  
> This is not the real depiction of Momiji in my mind per se... It's just ever since I read that Kyoko was offered a ninja role, as Naruto series fan (as you already know by now) I couldn't help my imagination run wild wondering how would it look like if she had these kind of powers. So I decided to paint her with the Narutoverse colors in this selfish fiction of mine. My inspiration for the Momiji of this fanfiction was from two beautiful yet tragic characters.  
> Uchiha Itachi and Pakura the Sunagakure hero. (Itachi's clan history and shuriken jutsu combined with Pakura's Ninjutsu) if you google them you can see how awesome and badass they were. It was very hard writing the fighting scenes and this was my very first time doing it. Also when you read the action scenes pretend as if you are watching the finished version as if in a movie. I just hope it was enjoyable for the readers as well as much it was for me. And thank you for reading :)


End file.
